gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GAT-X094 Pincer
The GAT-X094 Pincer is an experimental high-mobility mobile suit. Technology/Combat Characteristics As the Bloody Valentine War dragged on, Morgenroete began collaberating with the Earth Alliance to develop mobile suits to counter ZAFT. The Pincer could basically be considered to be a "missing link" between the ZGMF-515B CGUE Breaker and the Gundams given to the EA. The purpose of the Pincer was to test newly developed mobile-suit frame beam weaponry intended for use on later designs. However, the suit was built before the finalization of phase shift armor and the mobile suit's frame and sensors were early, unoptimized version causing body to be visibly larger than that of its descendants. To compensate, Morgenroete gave it numerous thrusters to allow the Pincer to dodge rather than endure damage. The Pincer does, however, boasts superior speed, agility, and self-sustained atmospheric flight over its descendants as well as ZAFT's mobile suits as it incorporated of powerful thrusters in its shoulders, waist, and back with two large-capacity fuel tanks in its back to keep the thrusters fuelled. For close combat, the suit has a pair of grappling claws with an anti-beam coating in place of hands. For ranged combat, the Pincer mounts a pair of beam launchers. When Morgenroete first designed beam weapons, they were planned as multi-purpose weapons for melee and ranged combat. As such, the Pincer's beam launchers were capable of either emitting a beam blade or fire like a beam gun. Unfortunately, the beam gun feature used the same amount of power as the beam saber, which result in a low powered beam with a high rate of fire. While this weapon was still deadly, it didn't prove to be the general purpose weapon it was intended to be. As such the beam launcher wasn't used on any of the Pincer's successors. For better ranged combat abilities, the Pincer featured hard-points on various parts of its body that could hold missile launchers of varying sizes, bombs, or other equipment. Armaments ;*Beam Launcher :The main weapons of the Pincer are a pair of duel purpose beam guns/sabers mounted to the forearms. ;*Anti-Beam Grappling Claw :The hands of the mobile suit are actually powerful grappling claws with an anti-beam coating, capable of lifting or crushing mobile suit armor with little effort. In combat, one of these claws was able to catch a GINN's sword and shatter it in an instant, grab the blade of a beam saber, and were even used on one occasion to block a shot from a beam rifle. Special Equipment Booster Unit The Pincer is equipped with several high-output thrusters. Hard-Points Across the Pincer's body are several hard-points designed to carry a wide variety of equipment. History To counter ZAFT's mobile suits, the EA's Atlantic Federation secretly collaborated with Morgenroete to develop their own series of mobile suits under the G Project, of which the Pincer was an early product. While powerful, the Pincer was intended to be a testbed. As such, it was sent to Wolf Pack for combat evaluation. The Pincer would be used by Mike Hudson when Wolf Pack was hired to attack a ZAFT base that had been set up in Eurasian Federation territory. In the attack, Mike used the Pincer to cause massive damaged to the base and destroy 7 GINN OCHER Type's, 8 BuCUE's, and 6 AMF-101 DINN's. Later, when Wolf Pack traveled to space, the Pincer's operating system would be modified for use in space. Gallery Beam Launcher.jpg|Beam Launcher/Grappling Claw Category:Cosmic Era